MIB Jet Jaguar
MIB Jet Jaguar (also known as Jet Jaguar (Monster Island Buddies)) is one of the main characters from Monster Island Buddies and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MIB Jet Jaguar is one of MIB Godzilla's friends. He is portrayed as a happy-go-lucky and high-spirited robot. As opposed to MIB Godzilla and MIB Rodan, MIB Jet Jaguar is always upbeat and always looks on the bright side of life. He is always there to help and give advice to his friends and greatly respects and values the friendship he shares with MIB Godzilla and MIB Rodan (despite them not usually returning the same feelings directly). MIB Jet Jaguar is also very protective of his friends and will go to great lengths to please or avenge them should anyone of them be put in great danger. According to MIB Jet Jaguar, his sole purpose of existence was to perform at Chuck-E-Cheese for children's birthday parties, but he was able to override this and gain sentience thanks to the help of MIB Biollante hacking his system. At one point in the series, MIB Jet Jaguar's memories were erased when he was killed by MIB King Ghidorah, and his friendly personality was replaced with a stotic one when he was rebuilt by MIB MechaGodzilla. However his memories returned when he saw MIB Mecha-King Ghidorah attacking his friends. He briefly assumed a new personality as an edgy, vengeful vigilante/anti-hero, donning a black leather jacket and seeking revenge against the L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. after MIB Rodan's apparent death. However, after Jet Jaguar brutally interrogated MIB Megalon and threw him into a river, he and his friends teamed up to attack MIB Jet Jaguar, who was only saved by the surprise arrival of MIB Fire Rodan. He has since reverted to his friendly (but now slightly more cautious) personality History Backstory MIB Jet Jaguar was one of the main characters of Monster Island Buddies and was featured in many, many zany and vulgar misadventures. One day, the Monster Island War ended and MIB Cthulhu was banished back to Monster Hell, life had finally gone back to normal for Jet Jaguar. Soon though, he along with MIB Godzilla, MIB Rodan and MIB Mehcagodzilla would find a portal machine that would send them to other dimensions. Debut: Another King of the Monsters!? MIB Jet Jaguar first appeared when he and his friends MIB Rodan, MIB Godzilla and MIB Mechagodzilla were granted space-time powers from the Ducks Of Space Time that allow them to travel to different dimensions/universes. As the portal opened up, the first place they visited was the main universe, where they landed on a deserty area. As the got there, they realized now that they were no longer made of plastic on this universe but instead were actually flesh and blood. Then all of a sudden, something could then be heard rumbling underground nearby. MIB Godzilla told MIB Mechagodzilla to find out what was making that noise, to which MIB Mechagodzilla then began to scan the area. After mush searching, AdonisGoji then burrowed out from underground to attack the four of them. AdonisGoji then roared out to the skies and charged towards them. MIB Godzilla decided to fight against AdonisGoji head on to save his friends. MIB Jet Jaguar cheered on his friend in hopes he would defeat AdonisGoji. After AdonisGoji was defeated, MIB Jet Jaguar as well as the rest of the gang celebrated and then headed back home to their home dimension. Boy's Night Out MIB Jet Jaguar made a quick cameo in the RP where he was flipping burgers. It's Raining Kaiju MB Jet Jaguar appeared to fight off MIB Gojira in his Shin Gojira form, and then began to punch down at him; however MIB Gojira was very powerful and even with the help of Sea Baragon, MIB Jet Jaguar was having a tough time. Fortunately MIB Rodan came in and helped him out. MIB Gojiran then soon retreated, heading elsewhere. MIB School MIB Jet Jaguar appeared in the RP where he praised the idea of the school and acted as one of the teachers. Abilities * Super Strength: MIB Jet Jaguar is very strong. * Flight: MIB Jet Jaguar can fly at high speeds. * Size Changing MIB Jet Jaguar can shrink down to very small size as well as shift into a larger size. Trivia * MIB Jet Jaguar is tied with MIB Mechagodzilla for Gallibon the Destroyer's first Monster Island Buddies character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Monster Island Buddies Character